


Let the Truth Be Known

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: To Change the World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The books and movies lied… In reality, they just forgot someone… her destiny was to stand beside her brother, but she had to do so in secret… Who is she? She is Rosieleen Lily-Anne Potter, Harry Potter’s twin.</p>
<p>As Rosieleen travels into a land unknown to her and her twin, secrets and deadly plots are revealed -- her own included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally thought up when I was in 7th grade, so please forgive me for a few of these scenes.
> 
> The first twelve chapters will be for the first four years, then the story will kick off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James make a Sacrifice and Rose finds out just who she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first story! I hope you enjoy it! I started this chapter little over a year ago and haven't gotten around to finishing it, so I hope you enjoy!

_Tis no sin to cheat the devil_

 

Twenty year old Lily Evans-Potter held the bundle wrapped in pink in her arms as her husband, James Potter, held one wrapped in blue. As they approached a house, a woman of twenty one years opened the door and quickly ushered them in. "Aaron has the fire going," she whispered to them as the blue bundle began to move.

"Thank you Jamie," Lily whispered as they moved to a cozy looking room. the beige walls held a simplicity as the red furniture seemed to glow in the fire's warmth. "You know why we're here..." A man looked up, his frosty blue eyes training on the bundles. 

"Lils, you don't have to do this," Jamie whispered. The auburn haired woman's green eyes held deep sadness that only a mother's eyes can hold. 

"You haven't heard of the prophecy," she argued. "They who match the power of the Dark Lords... Jamie, if they grow up apart, they won't be a target." Jamie's own green eyes showed denial. "Please, take one," Just as she said that, the little pink bundle began to cry. Lily lifted the pink sheet enough to reveal a little girl with ever changing hair and intelligent hazel eyes. 

Jamie closed her eyes with a deep sigh. "Is this my goddaughter?" she finally asked, gently running a finger down the little girl's cheek. The girl's crying immediately stopped and her eyes glazed over. "W-what?" she whispered. 

"Rosieleen is a True Sight seer. She'll grown into a fine woman someday," James explained in a soft, sad tone. He and Lily traded bundles and the girl began to coo, as she was obviously a Daddy's Girl. as he played with one of her hands, she gripped his fingers and showed a toothless grin. He didn't want to separate his precious children, but his Lily-flower was right. Magical twins such as theirs grew stronger the more they were together. If they were to grow up not knowing each other, then they would never be targeted by Voldemort. 

As her hair changed to a messy red that was a mix of her parents, a definite pain settled in his heart."James?" Lily asked softly, as Jamie held Hadrian, Rosieleen's twin brother. The black haired man closed his eyes before looking at his wife. 

"Jamianne?" He said instead, getting the other woman's attention. "Will... you watched Rosie until he's gone," Lily's eyes teared up and she hugged them both. Their precious baby girl, their little miracle, was going to definitely going to be raised right and well if this was truly their choice. "James, you don't have to do this," she whispered. James shook his head and gently traded off the two babes, making the little girl begin to cry as well as one Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter.

* * *

Exactly one year later, James Potter was lounging on the tawny couch, playing with his son by creating smoke rings with his wand. A pain hit him as he knew his daughter would've been giggling alongside his son if old Volddie hadn't gone his stupid rampage. "James?" Lily called from the kitchen. "Don't get Harry too riled up! he has to go to bed soon!" The man smiled and looked at the muggle clock. It was ten, almost eleven. Where was Sirius? "Do you know when Black is supposed to be here?" 

"He was supposed to be here about a half hour ago," James Potter called back, worry welding up in him. It wasn't like the Black family Head to be late, even in their school days. Just then, there was a knock on the door, far too polite for Sirius. Lily didn't seem to think this until he caught her wrist and had her take Harry. "Go upstairs and barricade the nursery," he said in a low tone. As he walked to the door, yet another pain his his heart. He knew that this was neither Sirius, Remus or Peter, let alone one of the Order members. just as he entered the hall, the door blew apart, one of the hidden bricks in the houses walls hitting his head. as he held it, he glared at the grey eyed man, who was smirking down at him. " _LILY, TAKE HARRY AND RUN!_ " He yelled, realizing that his wand had been to thoughtlessly thrown on the couch. As he looked between the stairs and the living room, he would have to choose. 

Get his wand and let Voldemort get to Lily and Harry before the wards could get up, or stall with as much wandless magic as he could? 

Before either knew what was happening, James had his arm extended and shot a type of icy fireball towards the evil being, who had no time to react as a freezing sensation washed over him as soon as it hit his chest. as he began to run to the stairs, James Charles Potter made his final stand. He stood, back to the second floor, ignoring his wife's calls as the Lord Death Eater final was able to move, albeit slowly. Finally, the man raises his wand and hissed, " _Avada Kedavra_ ," 

With a curl of his lip, Tom Riddle kicked the blood traitor's body as he walked up the steps. He reached the door at the end of the hall and paused as the door refused to budge. He could hear the mudblood whispering to her children. With an even greater sneer, he blasted the door with the darkest spell he dare do -- for even he knew not to do anything darker than tier three --  and it exploded into tiny bits. The mudblood stood tall and proud as she faced him. He had to admit, when he first saw her, he had prayed that, though she was indeed a product of a squib and muggle, the young Evans woman would have joined Slytherin, but now she was nothing but someone who stood in his way. 

But there was someone missing... 

* * *

 

_America, 1990_

 

 Ten year old Rose Jackson opened the door to her house and walked in. The auburn haired girl had hazel eyes that had a playful glint that never went away. She put the shopping bag on the kitchen counter, as the front door opened into a hallway. Her tiny three month old kitten meowed and Rose picked her up. She was passing the living room when she heard her mother’s voice. 

“-We plan on telling her soon Minerva. Aaron and I decided tonight, if you stay,” Her mother, Jamie, said. Rose couldn’t help but creep closer. “We raised her the way Lily and James would’ve wanted. Don’t look like that Severus. Rosieleen isn’t spoiled! If the dreams she been having is true, then neither is Harry!” 

Rose frowned. That boy, Harry Potter that she’s been dreaming of is real? “What does she see Jamianne?” a female’s voice asked. She had a British accent, like Jamie.

“She dreams of cooking, but when the food burns, her hand gets burned. She wakes up with small burns too. And then there are the nightmares…” Jamie dropped off. 

“Nightmares?” The person who Rose assumed to be Minerva asked. “Of what?” 

“Flashes of green lights. Sometimes a man screaming to ‘take Harry and run’. More often than not, it’s a woman screaming,” Jamie sighed. Rose shuddered as her mother explained what she dreamed of more often than not. 

“Their sibling bond is still intact despite the distance?” a new – male this time – voice asked. Rose crept forward, putting her ear on the door. 

“I think their magic is bonded together,” Jamie said. “When Rosieleen was seven, she apparated to the school’s roof! Believe me, all of us were shocked. I was even more so when she admitted she’s afraid of heights!” 

“James Potter’s daughter afraid of heights?” an elderly voice asked, slightly worried. “Both her and Harry loved riding in Black’s motorcycle when they were still together,” 

“Something must’ve happened,” Jamie said. Rose imagined her shrugging. Footsteps came towards the door and she scrambled back, getting a meowed protest from the black and white kitten. “Rose, sweetie, is that you?” Rose quickly ran to the steps. 

“Of course Mum!” she said, faking a smile. “Who else would have a key to the house and be able to pick up Blaze?” as if reinstating her question, the tiny kitten meowed and rubbed her face on Rose’s cheek. There was a tiny bit of coughing from the living room. “Mum, do you have company over?” 

Jamie’s face came into view. Her brown hair was cut to go along her jaw line and her baby blue eyes shined with worry. Did her adopted daughter hear her? “Yes honey. Do you want to come meet them?” 

Rose’s face held confusion and conflict. She wanted to see the people her mother was talking to, but then again, Jamie wasn’t her mother, now was she? Finally, she nodded. “I guess,” She slowly walked into the living to see a stern looking woman dressed in green robes, a man with greasy black hair dressed in black robes, and an elderly man with a stark white beard also dressed in robes, only they were a baby blue. “Hello,” She said weakly. 

“Hello dear,” The woman said after a minute of disbelieving staring. Why, she looked like Lily reborn! “My name is Minerva McGonagall. I’m going to be one of your teachers next year.” Rose smiled slightly but then frowned. 

“If you’re going to be my teacher next year, why are you here?” she asked carefully, picking up on some emotions that weren’t hers. Something about getting up and cooking? Yes, Rose got up extra early so she could get something as a surprise for Jamie. 

“They were my teachers too Rosie,” Jamie explained. Rose saw her take out a stick that she always kept on her. “We’ll explain later,” She said to her daughter’s thoughtful and almost knowing expression. 

Rose nodded and slowly sat down in front of Jamie, unsure of what to do. “Rose, this is my old friend, Severus Snape, and your new head master, Albus Dumbledore,” Jamie said. Rose looked at Snape, who tried not looking at her. She looked so much like Lily, except she had Potter's eyes. “Rose, why are you up this early?” she asked, looking at her daughter. 

“Oh!” she gasped, shooting up. The four watched her race away just for her to reappear a second later, barely out of breath. “I woke up early so I could get you this!” she held the item, which was wrapped up, out. Just as her mother took it, Rose nearly screamed in pain and clutched her hand to her chest. 

McGonagall gently pulled the hand away and opened it to reveal a suddenly shiny red hand. “What? How is this possible?” She asked softly. A single tear fell down Rose’s cheek. 

“The boy, Harry,” She whimpered. Dumbledore and McGonagall’s eyes hardened. “Something happened!” Jamie was kneeling beside Rose, taking her burned hand from McGonagall. She thought of a healing charm as she kissed it. 

‘We’ll talk later.’ She mouthed. “Come on Rose,” She led the ten year to the kitchen, where she wrapped the hand. It wasn’t for Rose, as her hand was fully healed, no, it was for Harry. After her hand was wrapped, she looked at Jamie. 

“We’re still going to the zoo, right?” she asked softly. “It’s okay if we don’t, I’ll just have to tell Jake that I can’t go.” Jamie half smiled. Jake, as she called him, was her best friend, who would be attending Salem Academy instead of Hogwarts. She knew the poor boy had a crush on her, but Rose didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. 

“We’re still going to the zoo Rosie,” She answered. “Go get ready.” Rose smiled and raced to her room. It was a mix between pretty silver and a blue color. She grabbed her jacket and bag. She paused before a mirror. Her auburn hair was layered and smooth, matching her hazel eyes. She had her favorite aqua blue shirt on and black jeans along with black flats. Her jacket itself was a light pink color. 

She walked back downstairs just as there was a giant crash. She jumped the rest of the steps and raced to her mother. “What was that?!” she gasped. Her mother didn’t seem fazed. 

“What was what Rosie?” she asked. Rose was tired of her mother not answering her questions. She stayed silent as they went to the local zoo. “Rose, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine mum.” Rose lied, forcing a smile on her face. They went into the reptile house and she went to a python exhibit. The python looked up and winked. “ _Hello,_ ” She whispered. “ _It’s been awhile, huh?_ ” 

The snake nodded, looking both sad and happy. A few of the school bullies came over and pushed Rose away, making her land on the floor, her arms hitting her ribs. Her temper flared – some of it was Harry’s – and the girls screamed. Rose scrambled up, going wide eyed as she saw what she had done. The glass from the snake’s exhibit had vanished. The python slithered out, nuzzled Rose’s legs, and then slithered away. 

Jamie rushed over to her daughter, looking panicked. “Rose, Rose what happened?!” she demanded. 

“T-they pushed me and m-my temper flared. H-Harry’s did too,” She said, shaking. “Mum, what happened?” Jamie didn’t answer as the keepers and security came rushing in.

* * *

 When the two got home, Aaron Jackson had just gotten home. “Aaron, we need to talk!” Jamie said as the three went inside. “Rosieleen set a python free at the zoo! And she said Harry must’ve did too!” 

“We’ll tell her now,” He finally said. Rose sat across from her family, in the armchair, as her parents sat on the love-seat. “Rose… we haven’t been entirely truthful with you,” 

“What do you mean?” Rose asked, wondering if it had to do with the conversation she had overheard. 

“You’re adopted.” Jamie said carefully. “Your birth parents… They were our best friends. Lily and James Potter.” At first, Rose merely sat there. Adopted? the more she thought on it, the more it sadly made sense. "Rosie, sweetie..." the auburn girl looked up with hurt brown eyes. "They only meant to separate you two until a man was gone." 

"Can I just go to my room?" she asked softly. Jamie and Aaron shared a look. They didn't like this. 

"Rose, there's still much we have to explain. And as much as you might not like it," Aaron said, his voice strict, but also understanding. "You  _have_ to listen." the ten year old sulked, but leaned against the back of the chair with her arms crossed. "Now, first things first, your name isn't Rose Fiona Jackson," he continued in the same tone. Her hazel eyes nearly popped out and her hair began to turn into a shock white tone. 

"Aaron!" Jamie hissed before turning to her daughter. "Sweetie, please don't be angry, but we had to change your name. The man who was hunting you, your brother and your parents had many followers who easily knew your name." Rose still said nothing. The woman sighed. "Your name is Rosieleen Lily-Anne Potter. Your brother is Hadrian James Potter, or Harry, as you call him." Rose looked into the fire, feeling troubled. "Lily and James, your parents, they didn't want to give you up; they were forced to. If they didn't, all four of you would be dead." 

Rose, hearing enough, stood up and ran out of her room, running up the steps and slamming her bedroom door behind her. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision as she threw herself upon her bed. As she felt herself cry into her pillow, a hand seemed to run though her hair. " _Oh, my precious baby,_ " a man's voice whispered. She shuddered as something cold, but not really that cold, rested on her back. Sniffing, the girl looked to see a ghostly man, literally. Whilst she could see colors of the clothes he wore and that his eyes were the same shade as hers, he was still a deathly pale color that seemed to grow stronger the more she looked at him. she gripped the pillow tightly. Despite the fatherly and ever so relaxing aura the man gave off, him suddenly appearing in her room sent off warning bells in her head. He gave a soft, sad smile and ran a hand through her hair again.

"W-who are you?" She asked. The man's smile fell, but only slightly.

" _You know me Rosie sweetie,_ " he murmured. Much to her surprise, he leaned forward and kissed her temple before disappearing. She blinked, suddenly feeling sleepy. With a yawn, Rosieleen Lily-Anne Potter curled up in her bed and fell into a deep fitful sleep concerning her, a brother she never knew and met, a pretty auburn haired woman with green eyes and the man whom had comforted her.


	2. Meetings on the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosieleen stumbles upon a strange group of peers and a normal group of fourth years, one of whom recognizes her instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Guest for the Kudos!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any character who are mentioned in the books/movies
> 
> Off to Hogwarts we go!

 

" _Don't forget to write!_ "

Eleven year old Rosieleen Potter rolled her eyes, but smiled and waved back to her parents, her hair in a messy, layered bob and her eyes a dull blue. Over the month from her visits to Gringotts to unblock her magical core due to the tiny little scar just behind her right ear, she was found to be a metamorphagus, or shapeshifter. As of right now, she could only change her hair and eye color, but the goblins had assured her that the older she got, the more she could change. "I won't mom!" She yelled back, getting strange looks. Her American accent would definitely stand out against the English ones, but it was worth it, being at the school where her birth parents lived and loved for seven years. Finally, she pulls herself away from the window and goes out in search of a compartment. It seemed like every one was filled. She paused outside one with two boys in it, and almost knocked, but one glace at the boy who was facing backwards had her scurrying away.

Hadrian James Potter had come to Hogwarts.

As Rosieleen walked down the never ending hall, she quickly came to yet another compartment filled with two. "Excuse me," she said politely, noting their high cheekbones and semi hooked noses carefully. These were pure-bloods, that much she could only guess. "May I...?" The darker skinned boy grinned widely and nodded.  The blonde sitting across from him scooted over and the boy stood, easily helping her place her trunk above them. "Thank you,"

" _Ciao. Sono Blaise_ ," he said, with a short bow to her before speaking in a thickly accented tongue, indicating that English might have not been his first language. "What is your name?"

"Rose," she answered with a slight blush. She hated lying, but the headmaster had already explained what would happen if both Potter twins were to go to Hogwarts at the same time. She looked at the blonde, who was staring at a photo album. "It's really nice to meet you," before she could continue, both gasped and she felt her hair flow down around her shoulders, making her groan. A quick look at the color told her that she was in no danger whatsoever on revealing herself, as it was a very electric blue color.

" _Così bello!_ " The boy whispered, reaching up and running a hand through her hair. Rosieleen squeaked, making sure there was no skin-to-skin contact. "You are a metamorphagus,"

"I thought only Halfbloods could be metamorphagi," the girl hummed, looking at Rose with narrowed eyes. "I'm Daphne. I'm sure we'll be wonderful friends," the blonde let out a stunning grin that Rose couldn't return. She smiled at the two weakly.

"I think... I'm going to see if I can find my friend. She should be here somewhere," she quickly lied, backing away. "It was wonderful meeting you two," as she rushed to the other car, she realized that she had left her trunk behind. Instead of running back for it, Rosieleen continued on to the next car, immediately noticing how the students were definitely a good two years older than her. Some of them she could tell were siblings of others. Tears pricked her eyes at the thought. She only had her brother to remember her parents by, and he didn't even know she was alive. After a minute of squeezing through siblings or couples, she came across yet another compartment. At first, she thought it was empty and went to open it, but the second glance told here there were yet again two students in the car. She stopped and quickly tried to pull her hand back, but the one of the girls in the cabin looked up and smiled at her. She waved the girl in and Rosieleen hesitated before sliding in.

"Hi, I'm Alicia." The teen said with a gentle smile that made her feel at home. "Who are you?"

Before Rosieleen could answer, the door slid open again. "Alicia, Angelina, there you are! I thought we were sitting in 215, not 314." A male's voice said before Rose looked up. He had chestnut brown hair and a tall, wiry frame, despite the semi-obvious muscles that she could see through his grey long sleeve. Rosieleen looked over him once more before turning to talk to Alicia, to explain she was trying to find 'Blaise' and Daphne when the teen let out a whispered curse. "You're Rose Jackson!" Rose felt their eyes on her as she shifted before nodding. "You're father was a bloody brilliant Chaser!" Rosieleen felt herself smile weakly as he offered his hand. "I'm Oliver Wood, Benford's son," she eyed his hand, unsure of what to do. She clutched her right hand in a fist before relaxing it and hesitantly reach out.

"I should warn you," she said before their hands met. "I'm a True-Sight seer." Before they could process what she had said, their hands connected and Rosieleen's sight went black.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes, seeing a black and white version of some back alley. As she walked down the brick tunnel, she noted the various French graffiti, leaving her to only one conclusion. Where ever this future was, it was in France.

 _"Hello?" That was... No, it couldn't be! "_ Bonjour? _" Hesitantly, Rosieleen crept out from her hiding place to see one of the two men who have been plaguing her thoughts. As he turned, she involuntarily let out a noise, which made him snap around. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he quickly relayed it in French, making her lips twitch. Somehow, she snuck around him and stood in the mouth of the alley way. As he turned, he jumped and clutched his heart._

Rose tilted her head and examined him. He didn't seem fourteen. No, he seemed to be almost twenty-one if not that age. Just how far into this future was this?

_His panic and anger quickly disappeared though. "Oliver?" the youngest Potter twin asked, her voice quivering between an English, American and French accent, horribly butchering his name, but still holding the desired effect as the two awkwardly almost hugged, but ended up with wands to one another's chest. "What was ze first thing you zaid to me?"_

_"'_ You're Rose Jackson!' _. I then went on commenting about your father." He answered, an unreadable expression crossing her face._

Rose felt herself being pulled and panicked. What was happening? Why did she feel like this wasn't the first time she's meant this Oliver Wood?

* * *

When Rosieleen blinked, there were six people hovering over her. Three were familiar -- Alicia, Angelina and Oliver -- but the other three were unfamiliar. "Is she waking up?" The unknown girl whispered to one of the unknown boys, who were identical twins.

"Blimey, one touch and she was out," the one on the left whistled.

"Imagine how powerful she'll be," the one on the right added.

"Especially with pranks," the left one finished with a grin.

"Fred, George!" Alicia's voice hissed. "Rose, are you okay? We don't need the mediwitch, do we?"

"She just passed out!" Angelina scoffed. "Of course we do!" At this, Rosieleen sat up slowly and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I think it gets easier over time," she admitted without thinking. A hand slapped her mouth as her eyes slipped to go wide eyed and hazel instead of the dull blue. a quick feel of her hair told her it was still brown, but it had gained her actual texture. "That didn't come out right. Anyways, I really shouldn't have been in here, I need to get back to the others and then get Blaze out of her carrier plus start on the letter to mom and dad and why in the hell am I rambling?" she ended it with a scowl and crossed her arms.

"Maybe it's because Seers such as True-Sight Seers must tell the person they've touched the whole truth on what they saw," the unknown girl said, holding up a ripped page. "What did you see?"

"An alley way," Rosieleen blurted out. She turned towards the window and ignored the group. "I -- my future self was hiding and you came from the street. I don't know what caused you too, but you called out in English and French. When you turned away, my future self did something and scared the ever living hell out of you. When the vision dropped off... it almost seemed as if we were checking to make sure the other said who they were,"

"Where was the vision at?" Angelina asked in a semi-curious tone.

"France," Rose answered with a wince. "Can I please go? I'm going to have a very pissed familiar by the time I get back," the others seemed amused by this, and even more so as the twins were careful not to touch her skin. As she looked back, she hesitantly waved at the group before taking off, reaching the compartment before hand and catching a glimpse of her refection. Oh, she looked horrid! As she straightened her robes and popped open the door, she wasn't expecting to see a blond haired boy lounging next to the boy, who's name she had been assuming was Blaise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long," she murmured, trying to ignore the blond's glare on her. As she reached up and grabbed the kitten's carrier to let her out, Daphne spoke up.

"Where did you get those mark's from?" Rosieleen had to actually pause and think about what she was talking about before the realization hit her. The marks both twin had gained due to their cores being combined!

"Ah, Mom and Dad took me to a Muggle Amusement park and I fell off a ride," she lied. "I didn't even realize it was showing." she pulled her shirt down before opening the cage out enough to let the familiar out. "Behave you," she ordered with a friendly flick on the nose. The kitten merely batted at her hands before jumping across the gap and landing in between Blaise and the blond boy, making the latter scowl and draw his wand. "You even  _think_ about hexing my familiar and I can assure you not even your father can save you from detentions," she wasn't sure how she knew he was who he was, only that if he dared to harm a familiar, then all hell would break loose.

The boy's scowl deepened, but nevertheless, he put his wand away.


	3. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-hoggy-hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!
> 
> THIS STORY LIVES!
> 
>  
> 
> However, do not expect consistent updates like Only Human and Origins. I'm just a little more balanced to be able to juggle three stories now.

Rosieleen sat beside Blaise, Daphne and the blond boy who introduced himself as Draco as soon as Daphne let it loose that she was a metamorphagus. Apparently, they were rare…? Of course, as she messed with her wand – 12 ½ inch Cherry with a Bloody Unicorn (It wasn’t covered in blood, despite the name; the Unicorn was a shade a blood red) core – she heard the giant of a man yell for the first year to duck, and she did so only in the nick of time. Blaise snickered some and Daphne merely sent a sharp look to the Italian boy, but Rosieleen shrugged and let her hand trail against the cave roof, leaving an accidental, magical trail of light that let the others see what the cave looked like. “Oops?” she whispered as it revealed beautiful multicolored moss and amazing flowers that thrived in the darkness. The light trailed behind Rosieleen for ten meters, but as it got out of that range, it disappeared. The people in the surrounding boats began to whisper and point towards them, making her cringe and try to duck out of sight.

“Don’t you want the attention?” Draco scoffed, making the girl shake her head.

“No, I don’t,” she whispered, her eyes catching an oddly familiar form. An eleven-year-old with sleek black hair was in the boat next to her along with Harry, a bushy, brown haired girl and a round faced boy who looked to be crying. Who was that? With a hesitant shake of her head, the girl sat, her neck craned awkwardly before there was more Spanish moss. Once the tendrils were gone from her hair, she sat up straight and was immediately breath taken by the sight.

A tall, clay brick structure stood tall against a mountain, the terracotta shingles shining in the moon light. Four major, tall spires shot out from different areas of the castle, the tallest one no doubt going well above three hundred feet. Different windows held different colored lights, and Rosieleen couldn’t help her smile, and sense of finally feeling of a place to call home, something both her and her brother felt.  As the odd group of forty-two students came to the end of the rather dark colored lake they had been traveling across, she was hesitant to stand, as the swaying of the waves still held her boat captive.

“ _Hai bisogno di aiuto, Rose?_ ” Blaise asked, catching her attention. The others had left the boat, and only he had been kind enough to stay behind. “Here, grab my hand,” she gratefully grabbed the dark skinned boy’s hand and stumbled as she left the boat. “You don’t travel by sea much, do you?”

“Hehe, no. Mom and Dad port keyed us over here when it came time to return,” she answered sheepishly. They walked alongside one another in a peaceful silence as they caught up to the crowd of students. The black haired girl was lagging behind, her face filled with uncertainty. “Are you okay?” Rosieleen asked her softly, gently grabbing her arm to gain her attention.

“Huh? Oh, yea, yea… I’m okay, just…” her grey eyes dropped to the ground. “My mother hid everything from me, and it wasn’t because of my father.” Rosieleen winced and Blaise went up ahead, moving his way through the crowd.

“My parents hid everything from me too,” Rosieleen told her. “I’m Rose, Rose Jackson.” The girl’s eyes seem to widen.

“May Thomas,” they didn’t offer hands, and neither were too bothered about it. “You were just told about the wizarding world too, right?” Rose blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly.

“Yes, I was. Was it that obvious?”

“Totally,”

* * *

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Oh, she knew that voice! Standing on her tiptoes, she could just barely see McGonagall from where she was standing. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points in awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting,” The woman paused and looked over the crowd, catching Rosieleen’s eye and letting a small smile show. “I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.” As the emerald clad witch left, the students began to whisper amongst themselves.

“ _Harry Potter is here!_ ”

“ _Think his sister is here?_ ”

“ _I didn’t know he_ had _a sister,_ ” she could see May Thomas, her brother and a lanky redhead all standing together and slowly made her way through the crowd.

“May,” she whispered, immediately grabbing the ravenette’s attention. “What house do you think you’ll be in?” She shrugged a little before hesitantly answering.

“My mother and father were in Slytherin. It’s a not so bad house once you get past the walls the other houses place because of a few bad apples. What do you think you’re going to get?” She returned, gaining Harry’s attention.

“Ravenclaw, probably. Or Gryffindor. The hat considered my parents for both,” she answered in a flippant tone, though she was thoroughly freaked out. The Sorting Hat read her secrets, and judged them in front of everyone. What was to stop it from spilling out she was the long-lost Potter twin? Gasps and screams came from the end of the room as ghosts from all ages floated through the walls, tipping their hats in a hello and a farewell as the floated out into the Great Hall.

“So it’s true then,” Malfoy’s voice echoed, making everyone go silent. “Harry _Potter_ has come to Hogwarts,” she could see the blonde look over the redhead to her brother’s right once over. “Red hair, hand-me-down robes… must be a Weasley.” His voice went low as Rosieleen’s ears rang. A look at his build sent red flags as well and a warning sign for her to stay away. For one, he was paler than her, and she rarely went out due to just never wanting to. Another was the face that his eyes… almost looked sunken in, like he had been starved, once upon a time, and was slowly getting over it, unlike her brother, who was only just starting his recovery from starvation.

“I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thanks,” her brother’s voice cut through her thoughts, and she watched as McGonagall strode up upon a giant tiger.

“Move along now.” Her sharp voice said. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” The first years scrambled and got in two lines, her brother ending up beside her. Finally, they were squashed out into the hall, Rosieleen doing her best to avoid skin to skin contact.

 _O_ _h you may not think I'm pretty,_  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” There was a pause as they all stretched to see the hat. McGonagall paused before calling the first name. “Abbott, Hannah!” And so the names slowly led to students being introduced into one of the four houses. Finally, her turn came. “Jackson, Rose!” Making sure her hair was blonde and eyes were blue, she bit her lip and stumbled up the little three steps before gently tugging the hat onto her head.

“ ** _Rose Jackson… Rosieleen Potter… which do you respond to, I wonder?_** ” A seemingly old and crabby voice echoed through her head, but it also sounded wise. “ ** _You’ve had much thrusted upon you, yet you are resilient. You wish to stay with your brother, despite the danger, and you have an unquenchable thirst to learn the art of magic. You’re willing to do this in whatever way you can… where to put you…?_** ”

_“What house do you think you’ll be in?”_

_“My mother and father were in Slytherin. It’s a not so bad house once you get past the walls the other houses place because of a few bad apples. What do you think you’re going to get?”_

_“Ravenclaw, probably. Or Gryffindor._ ”

“ ** _Those two are best suited, yes… but which one would you gain the most from?_** ” She thought of Blaise and Daphne. The other girl had been sorted into Slytherin, and no doubt Blaise would be as well. Then there was the group of fourth years she had stumbled upon. All Gryffindors… She knew that Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships barely went farther than neutral agreement, which was odd considering Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were best of friends when they were alive. It had been their children who started the feud. She honestly didn’t know… “ ** _Leave it to the professional, dearie. Better be…_** ”

She heard cheering before she even heard what name had been called out. Slowly standing, she looked to see cheering Gryffindors and shocked Ravenclaws. _Gryffindor! She had gotten Gryffindor!_ A sense of giddiness came to her and she hopped over before nausea hit her. _She was in Gryffindor… how badly would this affect her friendships with the other houses?_

* * *

 

The feast was amazing, and the inside of Hogwarts was even better. Between the shortcuts and moving staircases, Rosieleen could easily see that it would be very difficult to find her way around by herself. “Rose!” She heard May’s voice call and turned to see her and Harry come up near the end, the silver and green tie standing out against the sea of red and gold. “Rose, this is my best friend, Harry. Harry, this is Rose, the one who I met in the waiting hall.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Though I thought you weren’t allowed to explore so late,” she frowned at May, who flushed. “Not that I’m complaining! I just… don’t want you to get bullied because of it.”

“They won’t. Bully me, I mean.” May shrugged. “Rose is a transfer from America, her parents came over during the war.” The other girl frowned.

“How did you-?”

“Our parents knew each other,” the ravenette quickly cut off. “Mother told me about your parents and, well, baby you before they moved.”

“Oh,” Rosieleen flushed and rubbed her neck, looking behind her. “We still have a few flights to go up, and I don’t want to get lost. I’ll, uh, see you at breakfast, yea?”

May brightened and smiled widely. “Sounds good!”

* * *

Rosieleen stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning, having woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, but it wasn’t her nightmare, per say. As she sat at the table, she couldn’t help but glance around before tugging a piece of muggle parchment out. She also pulled out an envelope and wrote a single name down. _Sarah Jane Johnson_. Sure, Sarah wasn’t her best friend – that belonged to a different girl, even if she was dead – but it was still nice talking to the girl, even if she wouldn’t respond back. Taking the muggle pen, she began writing whilst eating her eggs. _Sarah, you’d never believe the last few months of my life right now. I’m at a private, top notch boarding school that my adoptive and birth parents went to, and I tested into the ‘brave’ hall of study here. The best part? I get to live in a castle until the third week of June! I wish you were here; it’s rather lonely being the only kid from America, and everyone is giving me odd looks left and right._

Her letter went on about the Gryffindor Common Room, only calling it GCR for short, and how they both could spend hours just reading. Finally, she finished the letter just was Blaze found her, the cat hoping up and stealing a piece of cut up sausage from her plate. “Blaze!” She laughed, setting the gangly kitten down. There were a few other cats too, also begging for some sausage or bacon that their owners had. A few minutes later saw the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, handing out schedules to the students of the lion house. A look at the schedule made her go pale.

_Potions_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who can't see the image, I found it when I first started this story and, needless to say, I will be using this and the other years like this to help with the chapters.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Gryffindor+schedule+first+year&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwisu47irbPTAhXlylQKHVB9B7wQ_AUICCgB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=C02oMB45xVB5FM:
> 
> Also, September 2nd, 1991 would be the first day of classes, which also landed on a Monday.
> 
> Next update is... Whenever I have muse to start a chapter


End file.
